


Turning Tables

by imel



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Lingerie, Pegging, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: After 3 years together, Tom wants to spice things up in the bedroom in unexpected ways. (Future Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield/Reader and Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield.)





	Turning Tables

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about,” Tom started.

You looked up. “Should this be making me nervous?”

“No, not at all. It’s nothing bad, I promise. So, we’ve been together for three years now,”

“Wait, is it our anniversary?” you asked, panicking that you’d forgotten. Again.

He chuckled. “No, darling, that’s next month.”

You sighed in relief.

“Anyway, I was thinking we should spice things up in the bedroom,” he finished.

“Are you bored with our sex life?” you asked, concerned.

“No, of course not,” he reassured you. “I’m perfectly happy with our sex life as it is right now. I just thought it would be fun and exciting to try new things.”

“Like what?” You were very curious what he had in mind.

“Well, maybe we could check out a sex shop soon. We haven’t played with toys all that much,” he suggested. “At the very least, it could spark some ideas, I think.”

You nodded. “I’m game.”

\-----

And that was how you found yourself feeling lost in the middle of a sex shop after midnight on a Wednesday night, technically Thursday morning. Your hand was sweating against the handle of the red shopping basket you carried.

Tom was significantly more comfortable, going through racks of lingerie at the front of the store while you stood next to him, feeling awkward.

He held up a pair of black stockings with garters. “You would look sexy in these, maybe with...this?” He held up a black lacy crotchless teddy.

“I’d be willing to wear it for you,” you told him. You’d be willing to do almost anything for him.

“We’ll get them, then,” he said, tossing them in the basket. “But come on, let’s go see what we came to look at.”

You followed him toward the back of the store and the walls of peg hooks and displays holding a large variety of sex toys, pretty much everything you could think of off the top of your head, and some things that wouldn’t have occurred to you at all.

He plucked a hooked pink vibrator off the hook. “You like g-spot stimulation with my fingers.”

“Yeah,” you quietly agreed, and watched as he tossed it into the basket.

Next, he picked up a vibrating cock ring. “This we could use together.”

You just nodded, and it also went into the basket.

“Hmmm, what else?” he said to himself, walking down the wall and perusing the toys.

He paused in front of a section, looking pensive, before he held up a small vibrating butt plug.

You huffed a laugh. “Guys, always willing to dish out the butt stuff, but I bet you wouldn’t be willing to take it.”

His expression was unreadable, which made you a little nervous. You watched him skim the wall, before grabbing a couple of things and return with them -- a strap-on and a slim dildo, which he held above the basket, not dropping them inside. “You were saying, darling?”

“Holy shit.” Your voice was barely above a whisper as you knocked them down into the basket, a deep pink blush crossing your cheeks.

“Thought so,” he said, obviously smug.

\-----

After you got home, the toys ended up in a storage basket in the closet. They stayed there unopened and untouched for a week while you thought about them entirely too much -- specifically, the strap-on.

Tom was at a meeting and wasn’t due home for a couple hours. You had plenty of time to yourself.

You stripped and put on the lingerie first slowly, like a form of foreplay. Then, you opened the box containing the strap-on. After attaching the small dildo, you put it on and looked at yourself in the full-length mirror, turning to admire yourself.

“Babe, the meeting was-” he started, before he saw you. His bag fell to the floor.

“I, uh, I’m…” you trailed off.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous is what you are,” he told you, sincerely. “Can I?”

You nodded.

He ran his fingers over your body through the lacy lingerie, cupping your breasts and rubbing his thumbs over your nipples, reaching around you to squeeze your ass.

Then, he dropped to his knees and lightly kissed your stocking clad legs, starting with your calves and traveling his way up until he was faced with the strap-on.

“What are you?” you asked.

Instead of answering, he licked the dildo from root to tip and took it in his mouth, eyes meeting yours while he fellated the toy.

You buried your hands in his curls as he worked ‘your’ cock, and tentatively said, “such a good boy for me, Tom.”

He moaned around the dildo.

That emboldened you. “Are you going to let me fuck you, sweetheart?”

Another moan and a nod.

“I’ll make you feel so good,” you promised, “just like you made me feel good my first time.”

He popped off of the toy and stood up, going over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube, tossing it on the bed.

While he quickly discarded his clothes on the floor, you got on the bed, sitting down near the pillows. “I, well, I don’t know how to do this. I don’t want to hurt you. I mean, I haven’t even done this to myself.”

“I, well, I have,” he admitted, “so I can tell you what to do.”

“Like with toys?” you asked.

“Just my fingers so far,” he answered.

The thought was more of a turn on than you’d imagined it would be. You squirmed on the bed, arousal insistent. “And you like it?”

“No, I hated it,” he teased. “Really, though, it feels amazing, and I’ve wanted to try this with you for a long time. Just wasn’t sure how to bring it up, or if you’d be into the idea.”

You took his hand and moved it between your thighs, already slick with your wetness.

“Christ,” he groaned. “Makes me want to fuck you now.”

“Later.” The thought was appealing, but not as appealing as the prospect of turning the tables. “Tell me how to do this. I want to make you feel good. Should I go down on you at the same time?”

“If you do that, I’m going to cum in like 30 seconds. First thing’s first.” He handed you the bottle of lube. “Use this, and use it liberally.”

You nodded, feeling nervous. “Okay.” 

While you popped the cap and coated your fingers, he got up and returned with a towel, placing it on the bed underneath him. Then, he lay back and spread his legs.

You situated yourself between them, rubbing your clean hand along his thigh. Now that the time had come to actually start, you were terrified. “I really don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s alright, love. Just start with one finger, and I’ll let you know if anything you’re doing is painful,” he reassured you. “I’ve done this plenty of times.”

You’d process and probably fantasize about that later, but for now you couldn’t focus on that, or anything else really. 

You swallowed heavily as you left your hand on his thigh and slipped your index finger between his cheeks, finding his hole easily, but pausing there.

“Go on,” he encouraged you.

You gently and slowly pressed inside, much more careful than you would have been with yourself, and you hadn’t done this before at all. 

He chuckled. “I’m not made of glass, love. Add another finger.”

“Are you sure?” you asked.

“Your fingers are smaller than mine,” he reminded you.

“Oh,” you responded simply, pushing in another finger next to the first, less gingerly, but still gentle. His body was tight and hot around your digits, slick with lubricant, but not like your own natural wetness when you fingered yourself.

When you moved your fingers in deeper, he sharply inhaled. It scared you at first, but his face showed no signs of pain.

You’d heard about prostate stimulation before and tried curling your fingers.

He smirked. “You know more than you let on, don’t you, princess? In a little deeper.”

You followed his instructions. When you were rewarded with a loud moan, you focused on the area like you would your own g-spot.

“God,” he groaned, in obvious pleasure, forcing out, “another finger.”

You drizzled some more lube over your fingers as you added a third, trying to continue stimulating his prostate while you scissored your fingers to prepare him for the strap-on. Honestly, you knew you were probably doing more prep than he actually needed for such a slim toy, significantly smaller than an actual dick, but you’d rather do too much than too little.

“Stop, stop,” he breathed out.

You immediately stilled, stomach dropping. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, I was just about to cum. I wanted to do that on your cock,” he explained.

You breathed a sigh of relief as you withdrew your fingers, wiping them off on the towel below you. “How did you want to?”

“It’d probably be easier in doggy style, but I want to be on my back so I can see your face while you fuck me,” he replied.

“That’s sweet.” You smiled down at him as you applied what you knew was entirely too much lube to the dildo and paused.

“I want you inside me, darling,” he told you.

You took a deep breath as you moved your body to position the toy at his hole, pausing again. “Ready?”

“I’ve been ready. I think you’re more nervous than I am, and I’m the one who’s getting fucked for the first time,” he said, amused.

“Yeah, I think I am.” You softly laughed as you pushed your hips forward until the head of the toy popped in. You remembered the way he let you adjust first when it had been your first time, so you did the same, even though he didn’t seem to be in any discomfort.

“More,” he urged you.

You pressed farther, moving in until your hips were flush with his. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready. Probably shouldn’t have picked such a sorry excuse for a dick,” he said, lightly.

“I didn’t know you were such a size queen.” You laughed again as you started moving at an unhurried pace, watching his expression turn from amusement to pleasure. 

After a few minutes, you were reasonably sure that you weren’t going to hurt him with whatever you dished out. What he said was true. The dildo was no thicker than a few of your fingers, and he’d been doing this to himself for a while.

“Harder and faster,” he eventually requested.

“Want me to fuck you rough, sweetheart?” you asked, now comfortable with increasing the pace and force behind your thrusts. It was strange, but not unwelcome, switching into Tom’s role.

“God yes,” he hissed.

“Such a good boy for me, taking my cock like you were made for it,” you praised him. “Are you going to cum on it?”

“Just need a little more,” he told you.

Your thighs were starting to burn a little, but you fucked into him as roughly as you could, hoping you could outlast him.

His moans grew louder until he shouted your name, head tipped back as he came untouched on his stomach in several long spurts, his climax lasting longer than it normally did.

“You can stop,” he said, breathlessly.

You slowly pulled out, then stretched your legs out on the bed, rubbing your thighs, groaning. 

“Are you alright, darling?” he asked. 

“Just sore. I don’t give you enough credit for doing that for a long time. Jesus,” you commented. “I should be asking you that, though. It was your first time being fucked. Not mine.”

“Well, I’ve never cum untouched before, by myself or with a partner,” he responded. “Take from that what you will.”

You grinned. “I’m glad I made your first time good. So this is something that will go on the try again list?”

“Definitely,” he confirmed. “Now, I seem to remember something about you showing me how wet you are for me. Let’s get this strap-on off of you, and I’ll do something about it.”


End file.
